


Massage

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Ashton Is Horny, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Candles, Come Swallowing, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Always Knows What To Do, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oil, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had a little treat planned for Ashton after they had spent a few tiring weeks on the road. The drummer was more than thrilled and in the end, Luke always got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Ashton frowned when he opened the dark coffee coloured door and found Luke in his room, standing by the window and looking outside. He was certain Luke was not in his room thirty minutes earlier because he had gone there to drop his jacket before going in for a shower. Leaning against the doorframe, he looked at the younger boy before directing his attention to the room. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed some candles that were on both of the nightstands and it was the first time since he opened the door that he realised the room was filled with a raspberry scent. He knew something was odd when he saw Luke in his bedroom but seeing the lit candles and the soft music playing, Ashton was certain Luke was up to something.

“Hey,” he said as he walked further into the room.

Luke smiled and instantly turned around at the sound of the drummer’s voice. “Hi… I was wondering when you’d be done.”

“What are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

“Calum let me in.”

“Oh,” Ashton nodded. “And he didn’t find it odd when you came in with that?” he asked as he pointed to the little brown bag that was on his desk.

“No…. I told him you called me because you wanted to discuss some stuffs,” Luke shrugged and walked to the door to close it.

“I called you?” Ashton sat on the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow again.

“Uhh… well…” Luke laughed nervously.

“Why exactly are you here? Don’t tell me you came to hang out because you don’t light pink candles that smell like raspberry when you wanna hang out with your best friend.”

“Why not? There’s nothing wrong in having a candle.”

“Ok, you wanna talk, that’s fine with me. Have a seat, I’m gonna get dressed.”

Luke let his eyes roam over Ashton’s chest as the older boy got up and was about to walk to his closet in only the towel that was still wrapped around his hips. “Wait! Actually, I’ve been thinking about something…”

Ashton hummed. “Finally coming to the point, I see.”

“Did you know we have less than a week before we go back on the road?”

The drummer wanted to roll his eyes at that question. “Huh… yeah, I have a calendar and I do keep track of dates, especially nowadays.”

“And you know how we just got a couple of weeks off after some long and tiring weeks?”

“I know Luke,” the older boy sighed as he again took a seat on the bed. “Why are you saying obvious things?”

“Huh… because I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You know how we’ve been playing to people for 17 nights?”

“Yeah, I would know that because I happen to be the drummer of your band, did you forget?”

“And you know how we’d be playing for 23 nights before the next break?”

“Really? Are there 23?”

“Yep, I counted them myself.”

Ashton nodded. “I still don’t see your point though.”

“Well,” Luke laughed. “I thought that maybe before resuming the tour, you deserved a little special something something, like a treat.”

“A little something something? Like what?” the drummer smirked, already knowing what Luke had in mind.

“A massage, you big pervert. To help you relax.”

“A massage?”

Luke hummed. “Get on the bed proper. On your stomach,” he added when he saw Ashton sliding up to position himself on his back. “We’ll do the back first.”

The drummer raised an eyebrow but complied with what he had been told. Grabbing something from the bag, Luke smiled and made his way to where Ashton was. He climbed on the bed as well and swung a leg over Ashton so that he was straddling the other boy’s ass; that was also the first time Ashton noticed Luke was barefoot. Once he was properly settled, Luke rubbed his palms together to warm them a little before pressing them flat against Ashton’s back. The older boy immediately flinched at the action and Luke instantly pulled his hands away; apparently they were still too cold for Ashton’s liking. Again, he rubbed his palms together and lightly blew on them until he could feel them getting warmer than they were. Picking up a little bottle that he had set beside his knee, Luke opened it and poured some into his palm before tilting his hand and letting the oil fall onto Ashton’s back, drop by drop, from his neck to his lower back. Luke was going to set the bottle aside but he didn’t when he realised he did not apply enough of the substance and added some more.

Placing the bottle on the bedside table, Luke transferred the remaining oil from one hand to the other before pressing them to Ashton’s back. He spread the transparent fluid onto his skin and slowly moved his hands from the older boy’s waist to the back of his neck.

“What’s that smell?”

“It’s massage oil,” Luke replied as his hands kept moving onto Ashton’s back.

“Why is it smelling like roses?”

“Because it’s rose scented. Now, stop talking, relax and enjoy my hands on your skin and the music.”

“Bossy?”

“Shush!”

Luke moved his hands to the small of the drummer’s back and, using his thumbs, he rubbed small circles into his skin, making sure to apply enough pressure in order to release the tension in his muscles. He then moved his palms in a circular motion up Ashton’s back and did the same as he went back down. Ashton closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh; he had not realised he needed a back massage and he was grateful to Luke and his ability to come up with silly ideas because in that case, it was turning out to be very useful to him. Seeing the reaction he got from the other boy, Luke smiled and repeated the action. Then he decided to try a different technique and slid his hands up and down Ashton’s back in an ‘s’ motion. Luke did not know whether those were real massage movements but judging by the look on Ashton’s face and the little whimpers that were escaping his lips, Luke could tell he was doing a pretty good job. He wanted to lean forward and press his lips to the wide expanse of skin that was in front of him but he restrained himself; his aim was to help Ashton relax, kissing would come later.

Luke got up and knelt beside Ashton. “Can you sit?”

“You want me to get up?” Ashton leant on an elbow and asked.

“Yep, just sit on the edge or something.”

“Ok… that was all for the massage?”

“No, we’re moving to the next part.”

Once the older boy was seated as he was instructed, Luke shifted and sat close behind him before wrapping his legs around Ashton’s waist, causing the drummer to laugh.

“How are you even supposed to do a massage when you’re sitting like this? You look like a baby koala wrapped around its mother.”

“I know what I’m doing. Quiet now.”

The younger boy placed his hands on Ashton’s shoulders and slid them from his neck to the top part of his arms and back again. He gently knead his fingers as he leant forward and kissed the back of the older boy’s neck. Pressing his lips at Ashton’s left shoulder blade, Luke kissed his way to his right shoulder blade and then he directed his mouth to the side of the other boy’s neck and took his skin between his lips, nibbling on it. Ashton let out a giggle and slightly moved when Luke licked a sensitive spot before mumbling something incoherent. Playfully, Luke bit down hard and told his to stay still. The moment he felt Luke’s teeth digging in his skin, Ashton slapped Luke’s thigh before running his hand along it, lightly stroking it with his fingers. With a smile playing on his lips that were still attached to Ashton’s neck, Luke slowly moved his foot, rubbing Ashton with his heel, through the towel that he had around him. Reaching behind him, Ashton tried to touch Luke’s penis through his jeans as well but the younger boy pulled his mouth away and shook his head.

Again shifting, Luke directed him to get on his back and he wasted no time to climb on top of the older boy, straddling his hips. He poured some oil on Ashton’s right forearm and took it into his hands. He pressed his thumb against his skin and moved them from the drummer’s wrist to the inner side of his elbow in an alternative way while exerting pressure at the same time. Then he rubbed Ashton’s palm in circular motions with his thumbs. Keeping his eyes on the older boy’s face, Luke tugged gently on each of his fingers before popping the drummer’s middle finger into his mouth. He sucked on the digit while he went on to give the same treatment to the other boy’s left hand. Ashton bit his lower lip as he looked at his finger in Luke’s mouth. For some reason, that was turning him on and what had started as a simple massage was turning into something else. Carefully, he pushed his index past Luke’s lips as well and the younger boy willingly took it in and he kept sucking on them as Ashton moved them in and out of his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asked when he felt something wet in his belly button and he propped himself on his elbow to see Luke pouring some oil in there.

“Can’t you stay quiet ever?” Luke pinched his belly before spilling more oil on his chest and stomach.

“No, I can’t,” the drummer laughed.

“Hmm… raspberries.”

Before Ashton had time to say anything else, Luke had pushed him backward and had taken one of his nipples into his mouth. The younger boy rolled his tongue around the bud that had instantly hardened and sucked on it. At the same time, he ran his hand over the older boy’s chest and smeared the rose-scented oil onto his skin. He drew random patterns on the drummer’s stomach with his index while his mouth was still around his nipple. Next, he moved to trace the curves and hollows of his abs, making sure to let his hand linger there. Straightening himself, Luke placed his hand flat on Ashton’s stomach and liking the little sound that it made, he began patting the other boy’s stomach repeatedly with both his hands while grinning widely. Ashton shook his head at the sight; Luke could be such a child sometimes. Again biting his lips, he thrust his hips upward against Luke’s ass so that he could get the younger boy’s attention again, which he did.

When Luke only stared at him, Ashton again thrust against his ass and pulled him down for a kiss. Luke smiled against Ashton’s lips; he was saving that part for later but it looked like Ashton was more desperate than Luke had thought. He enclosed his lips around the older boy’s upper one and sucked on the soft flesh while Ashton did the same to his lower lip. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and rubbed their chests together, smudging the oil onto Luke’s loose tank top but that went unnoticed by the younger boy. Luke let out a gasp when Ashton kept rocking against his ass and he could feel the other boy’s erection that was poking him. He reached behind him and, as he hoisted his hips up, he opened the towel, leaving Ashton bare. While playing with Ashton’s tongue, he rubbed the rough material of his jeans against the drummer’s erection, causing the other boy to hiss. The younger boy pulled away and licked Ashton’s lips before staring straight into Ashton’s eyes; his massage has taken the new turn faster than Luke had anticipated but that was more than fine with him.

Sliding down the drummer’s body, Luke slowly licked his lips before wrapping his fingers around Ashton’s cock. He made a ring with his index and thumb and then dragged it down the length and back up, repeating it a few times. As he again reached the base of his penis, his hand moved further down to toy with his balls. He squeezed one of the older boy’s testicles and went on to do the same to the other before taking both into his hand, massaging them gently. Luke trailed his free hand up the other boy’s stomach and, reaching his nipple, he rubbed the bud with his finger pads. Ashton let out a gasp as he buried his fingers into his own hair and closed his eyes while he let Luke tease and jerk him off. This massage had more good than intended; Ashton had thought that Luke was just messing around but he could see how wrong he had been. After massaging various parts of his body, Luke was currently giving him the best kind of massage Ashton had been needing for days. The younger boy again shifted and knelt on the mattress beside the drummer before leaning forward and blowing small puffs of air on Ashton’s nipples. 

Slowly darting the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, Luke pressed it to the centre of Ashton’s chest and left a wet trail as he dragged it to his right nipple. He circled it with his tongue, wetting it, and bit on it, as if he was eating a raspberry. The younger boy smiled at that before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment while the movement of his hand around Ashton’s dick never faltered. Moving his hand up the erection, Luke ran his thumb around the head a couple of times, teasing it as he rolled his tongue around the nipple that he was playing with. He again wrapped his hand around the length and rapidly pumped on it, while alternating the pressure as he went up and down. Ashton twisted his body on the bed and harshly thrust into Luke’s fist; an action that he repeated over and over as he chased his orgasm. Sensing that the older lad was close to his release, Luke added more pressure and moved his hand faster. It did not take long before Ashton came undone onto his hand and the older boy dropped his hips back onto the mattress as he tried to catch his breath.

Luke let out a little laugh and brought his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off it, before bending down and cleaning Ashton’s stomach as well. He was taken by surprise when Ashton pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. The drummer pressed a brief kiss to his lips and undid his jeans; after all the delicacies that he had received, it only seemed right that he returned the favour. Pulling the jeans and boxers down Luke’s legs, Ashton enclosed his fingers around Luke’s much neglected dick. Without wasting more time, he moved his fist up and down the length and made sure to keep a steady pace as he did not want the fun to end yet. Although, it seemed like Luke wanted the exact opposite of what Ashton wanted as he desperately thrust his hips upwards. The older boy pressed his palm against Luke’s hipbone to steady him as he kept pumping his penis. Pushing his legs apart, Ashton kissed Luke’s inner thigh while incorporating some biting and licking, every now and then. Despite the hand that was restraining his hips, the younger boy still managed to move them.

Moving his lips higher up, Ashton took the head of Luke’s cock between his lips and twirled the tip of his tongue around it a couple of times before taking more and more of the length into his mouth. On the other hand, the younger boy wriggled on the mattress, in an attempt to get rid of his jeans that were still around his ankles and disturbing him, and accidentally thrust deeper into the older boy’s mouth. Ashton instantly pulled back and pinched Luke’s stomach but resumed his task when the other boy mumbled a ‘sorry’. With his pants out of the way, Luke opened his legs further and Ashton smiled as he took his balls into one hand and rubbed them gently. The younger boy moaned and breathed heavily through his parted lips as the drummer quickly pumped the base of his cock while he sucked him off. He gripped the beige sheets tightly as he writhed under Ashton; his orgasm was nearing and he could feel it and he knew the older boy could feel it too because the pace that he had set had considerably increased. When Luke shot his load in his mouth, Ashton made sure to swallow everything before pulling away and dropping himself next to Luke.

The older boy made a face when he landed on the bottle of oil and he smiled as he looked at it. “The service was good and I’d really like to call for it again.”

“I’m always at your service, all you have to do is, ask,” Luke winked.

“Where did you learn those moves anyway?”

“Uhh… I’m just a natural,” the younger boy grinned before grabbing his top to pull it off but stopped when he felt something on it. “Cock, you ruined my shirt!”

“That’s just a little bit of oil, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing? You’ve got oil all over my shirt and you say it’s nothing?”

“Well, you threw mine in toilet water. So, this is nothing and I guess we’re even now.”

“That was an accident but you did this on purpose. Did you know it’s impossible to get rid of oil stain? This is my new favourite tank top,” Luke pouted.

“Alright, you know what? How about I’ll give you a new one,” Ashton said and Luke instantly smiled. “But only if I get another of that amazing massage.”

“Deal,” Luke nodded and pressed his lips to Ashton’s moist ones.

“Hang on! I knew something felt weird before. Where’s your piercing?”

“Oh, I got rid of it.”

“Forever?”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about this one


End file.
